<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aufgeben und nachgeben by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437454">aufgeben und nachgeben</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachgeben ist schlecht, Aufgeben ganz unmöglich, denkt Jasper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aufgeben und nachgeben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>entstanden für den <a href="https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/89569.html">foreverland adventskalender 2016</a></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>CN: Fremdgehen</strong>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>I’ve got to stop looking at you, like you light my world.<br/>You’re the dark cloud which brings the rain.<br/>You’re the hurricane which destroys my peace.<br/>You are not the sun. I am my own light.</em>
    <br/>
    <a href="https://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/5479.html?thread=318055#t318055">#584</a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>i.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Es ist diese eine verdammte erste Biologie-Stunde des Schuljahres, die Jaspers ganzes Leben durcheinander wirbelt, weil sie Bella Swan in Edwards bringt und damit den Status Quo außer Kraft setzt. Es ist diese eine verdammte erste Biologie-Stunde des Schuljahres, in der Edward lernt, dass es Geheimnisse in diesem Universum gibt, die er nicht mit bloßem Verstand begreifen kann, und dass er nicht jeden Menschen lesen kann wie ein offenes Buch. Es ist diese eine verdammte erste Biologie-Stunde des Schuljahres, die Edward und Jasper unwiederbringlich auseinanderreißt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ii.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ich glaube, wir sollten das beenden. Du weißt schon, bevor wir uns zu sehr darin verlieren. Ich mag Dich und ich fände schön, wenn wir noch Freunde blieben. Ich verstehe natürlich, wenn Du das nicht möchtest, aber es muss doch nicht so enden, oder?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>iii.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Hör auf, ihn anzustarren</em>, sagt sich Jasper immer wieder; nie laut und schon gar nicht in Gedanken, wenn Edward in der Nähe ist. <em>Hör auf, ihn anzusehen.</em><br/>Aber Jasper kann nicht damit aufhören; immer wieder schweift sein Blick zu Edward (wenn sie auf dem Weg in die Schule sind, wenn sie gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer sitzen, wenn sie auf die Jagd gehen, aber vor allem, wenn Edward Klavier spielt) und jedes Mal verdammt er sich dazu, nicht wieder wegsehen zu können, weil Edward ihn fesselt und einfach nicht mehr loslässt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>iv.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Weißt Du eigentlich, dass ich Dich hören kann? Du weißt schon, nachts, wenn Du glaubst, dass ich nicht da bin; wenn Du nicht mehr um meinen Namen tanzt, sondern tatsächlich über mich nachdenkst? Weißt Du, dass ich mich gar nicht losreißen kann, wenn Du erst anfängst, über mich nachzudenken? Es ist schrecklich, wollten wir nicht Freunde sein?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>v.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Es ist zwei Wochen her, seit Bella in die Schule gekommen ist und Edward gefangen genommen hat; es ist zwei Wochen her, dass Edward das letzte Mal <em>auf diese Weise</em> mit Jasper zusammen gewesen ist. (Alice weiß es, denkt Jasper, Alice weiß immer alles und <em>das</em> hat sie schon lange kommen sehen; aber selbst wenn sie es ihm gesagt hätte, hätte er es nicht geglaubt, denn Edward und er, sie passen so gut zusammen, oder nicht? Sie sind zwei Teile, die perfekt ineinander passen; Edward ist das Licht, das Jaspers Welt aus dem Schatten holt)</p><p>Jasper steht vor Edwards Tür und er hebt seine Hand, um anzuklopfen, aber die Tür öffnet sich von allein, weil Edward wahrscheinlich jedes Wort gehört hat, über das Jasper nachgedacht hat.</p><p>»Du solltest nicht hier sein«, sagt Edward und streckt trotzdem die Hand nach Jasper aus. »Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig gewesen.«</p><p><em>Du bist Dir einig gewesen</em>, denkt Jasper, bevor er sich selbst davon abhalten kann.</p><p>»Jasper …« Edward seufzt seinen Namen, aber es klingt nicht wie in den Nächten, in denen sie sich das Bett geteilt haben. Es klingt traurig und ein bisschen erschöpft, als hätte Edward einen Kampf mit sich selbst ausgetragen und dann verloren. Aber Jasper hat nicht einmal gespürt, dass Edward mit sich selbst nicht in Einklang ist. (Vielleicht ist es das, was ihn immer wieder anzieht. Edwards ruhige Art, die es schafft, seinem eigenen Temperament einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Oder vielleicht ist es auch, dass Edward jede Gefühlsregung aus Jasper herausküssen kann, die nicht seine eigene ist, bis nur noch er selbst übrig ist.)</p><p>»Ich sollte gehen«, sagt Jasper und Edward lässt seine Hand wieder fallen. »Ich werde gehen.« (Ob aus dem Flur oder dem Haus oder vielleicht sogar der Stadt, weiß Jasper selbst nicht, als er es sagt. Aber Edward macht nicht den Eindruck, als ob er ihn abhalten würde, wenn er aus Forks verschwinden würde.)</p><p>Jasper dreht sich um und geht, aber er spürt, dass Edward ihm hinterher sieht. (Ihm so hinterher sieht, als würde er gerne sagen <em>Nein, bleib, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, ohne Dich kann ich nicht, wir sind gut füreinander</em>, aber das einzige, das er tut, ist seine Hand, die er nach Jasper ausgestreckt hat, fallen zu lassen. Und Jasper kann einen Hauch von Traurigkeit wahrnehmen, den er darauf zurückführt, dass Edward und er nicht wieder Freunde sein können.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>vi.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, Jasper, das muss das letzte Mal sein, ja? Ich kann nicht wiederkommen, ich bin mit Bella zusammen. Fest und ganz und gar. Daran wird sich nichts mehr ändern, auch wenn Du noch so sehr darüber nachdenkst. – Ja, aber natürlich weiß ich, dass Du darüber nachdenkst. Gerade eben hast Du noch überlegt, wie es wäre, falls es wäre. Aber das ist es nicht. Das war das letzte Mal. Wirklich.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>vii.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Bella ist nett. Viel zu nett. Und viel zu sehr verliebt in Edward. (Und vielleicht ist es das, was sie beide unterscheidet. Denn Jasper ist nicht <em>ver</em>liebt in Edward. Vielleicht <em>liebt</em> er ihn auch nicht. Aber er <em>braucht</em> ihn und er <em>kann nicht ohne ihn.</em>)</p><p><em>Stopp!</em>, denkt er. Das ist Gefahrenzone, denn er weiß nicht, wer hört, was er denkt, und er kann sich nicht erlauben, dass Edward ihn wieder erwischt. (Und er darf sich auch nicht erlauben, immer wieder nachzugeben. <em>Nachgeben ist schlecht, Nachgeben zerstört alles, wofür er gearbeitet hat.</em>)</p><p>»Schau nicht so, Jasper«, flüstert Edward ihm verschwörerisch zu, aber er zwinkert auch und hat dieses Lächeln, das Jasper daran zweifeln lässt, dass er wirklich meint, was er sagt. (Es ist dieses Lächeln, dass Jaspers Zehen kribbeln und sein Herz ein bisschen schneller schlagen (rein metaphorisch, schließlich ist da nichts, was noch schlagen könnte) und seinen Atem etwas schwerer gehen lässt. Es ist dieses Lächeln, das immer nur für Jasper gewesen ist und anscheinend auch in Zukunft nur für ihn sein wird; denn Bella hat er nie so angelächelt. Für sie hat er dieses sanfte Lächeln, das er auch Rosalie und Alice und Carlisle schenkt. Es ist kein <em>Jasper-Lächeln</em>.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>